


a world away

by spacegirlkj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Together, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: With no dispute, Iwaizumi is now in possession of a trip for two to Spain.A sharp bling from his phone makes him jump, ripping him from his shock. He sets down the ticket, reaching over to grab his phone and read the message displayed on the screen.Suga: hey hot stuff, you busy?Iwaizumi suddenly is in possession of a quickly growing headache and a very, very bad idea.





	a world away

**Author's Note:**

> this is over a fic written a year ago for a zine that fell apart... either way! i hope you like it! its short bcuz, you know, for a zine, so there was a word limit

Iwaizumi looks down at the scratch card in his hands, thumbing the metallic lettering. He’s not sure what possessed him to pick it up while he was out buying groceries for dinner. Whatever it is, he coughed up a few extra yen to the cashier and took the ticket, noting the colourful arsenal of prizes he could win. For the first time since his birthday, Iwaizumi flops down onto his bed and uses the edge of one sharp nail to scratch away the coating. It’s not that big of a deal—odds are all he’ll get is a few extra bucks or another play. 

He’s not expecting anything. It’s why, moments before he tosses the card away to simply clean up, he freezes when he spots the words  _ YOU WIN!  _ under the scratched coating. Dutifully scraping off the rest, Iwaizumi clears away the coating, revealing the entire prize for him to receive.

_ YOU WIN! ONE (1) ALL INCLUSIVE, COMPLETELY FREE TRIP FOR YOU AND A “SPECIAL SOMEONE” TO SPAIN! Go to _ [ _www.scratchticketsjapan.com_](http://www.scratchticketsjapan.com) _ to redeem! _

Iwaizumi blinks, furrowing his brow. He turns the ticket upside down, squints, pulling it closer to his eyes so he could find whatever small print makes it null and void. To his surprise, there’s none, only a no refund clause in minuscule font at the bottom.

With no dispute, Iwaizumi is now in possession of a trip for two to  _ Spain.  _

A sharp  _ bling _ from his phone makes him jump, ripping him from his shock. He sets down the ticket, reaching over to grab his phone and read the message displayed on the screen.

_ Suga: hey hot stuff, you busy? _

Iwaizumi suddenly is in possession of a quickly growing headache and a very, very bad idea. 

—

A brief summary of Iwaizumi and Sugawara’s relationship: complicated.

At least, it is from Iwaizumi’s standpoint. The silver haired setter has a sharp tongue and bell-like laughter, a reckless attitude and a punch as strong as Iwaizumi himself. 

The first time they arm wrestled, Sugawara  _ won. _ Although, it may have been because Iwaizumi was stuck staring at the tongue poking out from pink lips, smile somehow still on his face as he slammed Iwaizumi’s arm against the table. Either way, it’s an impressive feat.

So, in other words, Iwaizumi has it  _ bad. _ It isn’t like he’s  _ hopelessly _ pining—they flirt  _ a lot.  _ Correction: Sugawara flirts, Iwaizumi gets flustered; Iwaizumi compliments Sugawara, and he shuts up with a pink blush. They go on maybe-dates to the gym, for coffee, and a few time to each other’s  _ houses _ . But Iwaizumi wants more, wants picnic dates and nice restaurants, wants adventures at 2:30am and kisses down his neck, wants to know what that bell-like laughter feels like when they’re chest to chest.

And now, he has the perfect opportunity for it all to happen. 

So Iwaizumi picks up the phone, dials Sugawara’s number, and tries not to get flustered before he even picks up the phone. It’s a hard task to manage, and his nerves get the better of him. By the time Sugawara picks up, he resorts to blurting out  _ I won a free trip to Spain, wanna come with? _ sans any other detail or greeting. 

Naturally, Sugawara says  _ hell yes, _ bringing them to where they are now, sitting on an airplane side by side, Sugawara’s silver head rested against the window as he watches the night sky from thirty-thousand feet. Iwaizumi’s stomach flips—he’s so pretty like this, messy hair, bare face, guard down. He’s soft in a way that Iwaizumi doesn’t often see, because Sugawara is sharp punches and giggles and tough love; this vulnerability rare and precious. It makes Iwaizumi want to buy him flowers and kiss his cheek. He wants to hear that giggle as they try to fall asleep.

Airplanes are horrible—there’s turbulence and cramped spaces and the mind-numbing drone of jet engines, but Iwaizumi doesn’t mind it. Sugawara leans over and steals his earbuds so they can watch movies together, gives him gum and rests his head on his shoulder when he grows sleepy. 

When it’s finally time to exit the plane, Sugawara had only just woken up, rubbing his eyes and rolling out his shoulders. Sleep looks nice on him, fluffs out his shiny hair and adds a flush of pink to his cheeks. Iwaizumi wants to punch himself in the face because he  _ knows _ he’s staring and can see the glint that begins to rise in Sugawara’s sleep-stained eyes, the mischievous and knowing glance. 

_ This, _ Iwaizumi decides,  _ was a terrible idea.  _ He blames himself, and does  _ not _ stutter when Sugawara slaps his backside as they make their way off of the plane.

—

There’s not much time for admiring the views the first night they get in. The two make their way to the designated resort booked for them, one with a cheesy Spanish name that translates to  _ Golden Paradise.  _ As exhausted as they are, it’s hard not to admire the cathedral-like ceilings, golden pillars and marble tiles. The bellhops all have warm accents and help them lug their bags up to their suite, handing them a keycard and a resort map before heading back down to the lobby. Their room is on the tenth floor, and the card beside the room number 1005 bears the name  _ Romance Suite.  _ With a deep inhale, Iwaizumi pushes open the door, neither him nor Sugawara ready for what they see.

To say the room is lavish is an understatement—the back wall is glass, a balcony extending the length of the suite overlooking the city. Off to the side is an open bathroom door, and if they peer in, the two can see a large, glass shower and a porcelain tub. However, none of that can compare to the bed pushed against the wall, king-sized at  _ least _ , its multitude of pillows fluffed and a single red rose lying in the centre. 

The two stand speechless for a few seconds, Iwaizumi unsure of what to say at the sight in front of them. Sugawara finally breaks the silence, whipping around to face Iwaizumi with a stern look on his face.

“I’ll say this once—this bed is too nice for any of that  _ oh I’ll take the couch  _ shit,” Sugawara warns him. “We are both going to enjoy that big, beautiful bed and you do not have to worry your pretty little mind about it.”

Iwaizumi nods dumbly, mind stuck on the word  _ pretty _ as if Sugawara isn’t a god blessed deity of good looks himself. Sugawara smiles, patting his shoulder before turning around and readying himself for bed.

That night, Iwaizumi can hardly keep his eyes open, but manages to catch the way Sugawara smiles at his sleep-deprived form, whispering a soft  _ goodnight  _ before he finally succumbs to sleep.

—

It takes four cups of gourmet, complimentary coffee for Iwaizumi to finally feel awake the next morning. When he wakes up, Sugawara is already in the shower, the sound of running water being what finally wakes him up. So, four cups of sweet caffeinated goodness later, Iwaizumi goes through the process of getting ready, trying to look somewhat nice as they have plans to explore the city today. 

—

Barcelona is  _ beautiful _ . Sun shines down on the streets, and locals and tourists shuffle along, speaking Spanish, rapid or broken, smiling and enjoying the weather— clear sky, not a cloud for miles. It's a little cool, enough so that sweaters are needed, but even that can't inhibit the warmth radiated from the sun. Iwaizumi tries to take in the architecture as they walk through the winding streets, the arches and brickwork, the different shops they pass. It's in vain—his eyes always drift over to Sugawara, to the wonder flicking across his face as he stops to admire shop windows or when he slows down to watch cats walk along bridge sides. It's endearing and enchanting and makes Iwaizumi feel all kinds of romantic mushiness that he would never admit to feeling. 

They break off from the sightseeing tour to get crêpes, Iwaizumi indulging his sweet tooth at Sugawara’s persistence. “It won’t kill you,” he promises, tugging him into the shop. “C’mon, I’ll pay.”

Iwaizumi, gruffly trying to make some sort of protest, is forced to accept, because Sugawara smiles and knocks their shoulders together, butchers the Spanish words on the menu. They order one with chocolate and what they hope is ice cream, content to split something enormous as if they were  _ really _ a couple and not still dancing around their feelings for each other. Iwaizumi wishes not for the first time that he could just muster up the courage and say  _ something, _ reach forwards and press their lips together.

But then Sugawara grabs his hand and links their fingers together, hands him the crêpe as if this is nothing, as if Iwaizumi isn’t imploding at the touch. He smiles as they walk back out into the streets, points to the rest of their tour group, no word, no knowing or flirting glance after grabbing his hand.

Iwaizumi squeezes his hand, catches the way Sugawara’s eyes widen as if he didn’t expect it in the first place. It’s confusing, makes them both freeze with chocolate on their tongues in the middle of Barcelona, staring at their hands like they had never seen them before. Iwaizumi looks up, spots Sugawara cheeks dusted with pink, and—

_ Oh _ . 

This is what he was worried about. This heart-wrenching, too close, walls down, hands held kind of situation, where Sugawara is close, close enough to kiss, to touch. 

But Iwaizumi waits a second too long, and then the moment passes. And then it's over. And then they're moving on, as if nothing happened, silently both replaying the maybes over in their heads.

—

They spend a few days catching up on sleep, exploring the resort and the areas nearby, not straying too far and staying up late to fix their body clocks. Night times are spent talking about everything and nothing in between, spent sharing stories of their teams and families. Iwaizumi makes Sugawara choke on his pop when he tells him about his family— he knows about the sisters and brothers, but the  _ cousins _ —

It’s beautiful. They laugh until their ribs hurt and sleep is physically pulling them under, only then crawling under the covers of the overzealous bed. Sugawara smiles as he pulls the covers around himself, face still visible through the moonlight shining through the windows.

“Hey, Iwa?” he whispers. “Thank you for bringing me along. I—I really am enjoying this.”

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise, because Sugawara is not usually this soft, this vulnerable. He’s tough love just like him, is kindness wrapped in sharp wit and smarts. In his chest, his heart thuds close to the skin, louder in his ears than ever before. It’s deafening. 

“Anytime,” Iwaizumi tells him. It’s the truth, and yet it’s not even close to what he wants to say.

They fall asleep face-to-face that night, and in the morning, Iwaizumi wishes he had said something more.

—

The next day, they travel. 

The city of Madrid is a three-hour drive in the bus the trip had them scheduled on. Neither is particularly amped for more travel time, but their destination—Arabic bathhouses—is enticing enough for them to make the journey.

It’s needless to say that it was worth it. Columns of ornate granite rise from the tiled floors, steamy air fogging their view. Together, they head to the pool with the most mist, sunlight shining through the window. The walls, painted with beautiful swirling designs, tower high above their heads, forcing them to crane their necks upwards to admire it all as they slip into the water. 

It’s warm, and Iwaizumi can feel Sugawara staring. It’s quiet—quiet enough to hear the sloshing of water across the pool. Is he imagining the sound of Sugawara’s heartbeat? He might be—but the breaths that ebb steadily from his lips as they float in the pools  _ have _ to be real and what has Iwaizumi under a spell.

“C-can I tell you a secret?” Sugawara says, turning to Iwaizumi. Sweat, steam, and water mix across his brow. He looks godly.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi coughs. His voice cracks in disuse.

“I… like you? A lot. And I know you like me too. And I just—” Sugawara cuts himself off, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna waste anymore time  _ not _ telling you. I thought you’d do something sooner.”

Iwaizumi stares at him, stunned, not believing that this is happening  _ now, _ a world away from their homes. But here they are, wide-eyed and inching closer, hands touching, legs pressing up against each other.

“I do. Like you too,” Iwaizumi whispers. “I have for a long time. I—I can’t believe this.”

Sugawara quirks his lips. “You take me to Spain and think I won’t pull the moves?” he chides. “Believe it, lover boy.”

And they kiss.

And it’s  _ wonderful. _

And despite the dance they did for so long, Iwaizumi can’t help but think he was wrapped around his finger all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> im mainly on twitter, which is now lesbianiwaizumi! but im also on tumblr, lesbianoikawa!


End file.
